


目标：脱掉老师的西装三件套09车

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey





	目标：脱掉老师的西装三件套09车

三件套09 车

 

 

男孩的手在老师沾了水的后背根本贴不住，他只能双手环着对方的脖颈靠过去，非常主动的姿势。

 

还是被拉着面对面了——

男孩可以感受得到，这次的老师有些不同于上次。上次的吻是轻柔的，这次却带着明显的攻击性。  
甚至把脑袋拱到自己耳朵背后，高挺的鼻梁蹭过柔软的耳垂，伸出舌头结结实实的从下往上舔了过去。

看到怀里的男孩发出令人满意的颤抖，堂本老师奖励给他一个亲吻。  
还是在敏感的耳朵，男孩抖动的同时发出了哼唧的呻吟，可爱到让他想就这么一口吞掉。

 

自己禁锢起的双手给堂本光一帮了大忙。他两手并用，勤快的开拓着男孩的身体。  
一只手紧紧的环抱着细瘦的腰身，另一只一点点伸进身后已被泡的有些柔软的地方。

刚扭动着身子试图缓解这突然的不适，可结果却是更往对方怀里钻的状态。  
手下的肌肉随着抚摸自己的动作而不断变化着发力点，一张一弛都充满了力量力。他光是想着老师是因为自己才这样，就觉得身后那里有什么催情的东西要出来了。

 

每一次的亲吻都会发出声音，每一下的抚摸都带着浓郁的情色意味。

这次的老师，太不一样了。

 

情绪濒临崩溃的男孩伸出没力气的手想去安抚下身，却被堂本光一一把按住。

“つよ不要自己碰那里，我来——”

不是不可以，是不要。  
不要自己取悦自己，要他来。

 

湿热的吻和舌还在自己耳边，堂本刚被这些话折腾的只想找个洞钻进去。想让他不要再说这样的话了，可张开嘴后只有呻吟，每一声仿佛都在和堂本光一倾诉分享他的快感。

 

随后下身就被期待已久的温度包裹住，可是水的润滑太强劲了，让少年觉得不够力，拱起腰想引起身后人的注意。

 

察觉到这一点的堂本光一将人抱了出来。擦干身体的过程中动作轻柔。已被情欲占领大脑的男孩，虽然害羞但又不想错过这样难得的温情。将手掌放在脸蛋上，侧目看着他的老师。

 

“我才刚进来的说……”  
沾染了欲望的撒娇轻轻柔柔的，像羽毛飘摇一般降落在堂本光一心脏上的柔软之地。

 

“那你不想出去吗？”  
伸出坏手轻轻的揉了一下囊袋，男孩受不了的倒入自己怀中。  
“出去吧つよ，我家的床，可舒服了——”

耳朵直接被含在了嘴里，男孩脆弱的神经被挑拨的只差一步就可以到达天堂。

 

他已经没劲了，双手攀在男人厚实的肩膀上，就这么被拖着屁股抱了出去。  
堂本刚还发现老师今天特别爱蹭他，两人湿漉漉的脑袋蹭啊蹭，想到了路边和自己亲热的小猫咪。  
看来这只大猫和小猫也没什么区别嘛。

 

“今天对姿势有要求吗？”  
把人放在柔软的大床上，这时男孩才回忆起上次自己紧绷的身体，无措的手足，和向对方提出的要求。

 

什么要求不要求的……之前就是害羞而已。

“没…没有……”

 

大眼睛躲闪着那道炙热的目光，带着浴室的水汽，像早上的新鲜葡萄被露珠包裹。水灵灵的样子，很好吃。

 

“那就交给我，你先跟着我学学吧，以后再提也可以。”

学什么学，什么以后，提什么要求……怎么就能把话说的这么随意，明明是H的话题诶。

 

 

“分心了——”  
顶端被大拇指磨了一下，堂本刚像只正在逆流而上的鱼，身体拱了起来。

 

“嗯…哼……老师……”  
哼唧声里明显的怪罪意味，在堂本老师看来却是欲擒故纵的邀请。

 

“不知道是该让你叫好还是不叫好。”  
男人低头吻住了柔软的嘴唇。  
“听的我快要疯了——”

 

狂风暴雨一般的亲吻，缠着堂本刚的唇舌根本不放。每次都在他要喘不过气的时候才给他呼吸的机会，然后又被叼住嘴唇接着吻。

三角嘴要被揪成圆形了。

 

男孩的一只手从老师后颈的优美曲线一路向下，在精壮的背肌上来回抚摸。另一只向上五指伸入发间，温柔的揉搓他的脑袋和头发。  
就像抚摸猫咪那样。

这对堂本光一很奏效。  
果然是大猫。

他放开了已经被吻肿的唇，又开始拿脑袋蹭着自己撒娇。

 

“つよ～你也帮帮我好不好～”

“老师你像只猫咪——”

“猫咪发情了，‘主人’要负责来帮忙——”

 

堂本刚不可思议的笑着瞪圆了眼睛，怎么就突然变成这种play了？自己只是说了一句实话而已。

“那……怎么帮……”  
脸蛋冒出害羞的血红色，分明就是正在扮演“主人”的“宠物”。

“这样……”

那“宠物”毫不客气的圈住“主人”软软的小手，带到了早已发硬的下身。指腹碰到的瞬间，男孩子想要收回的手被堂本光一一把抓住，牢牢的套在自己的巨大上。

“‘主人’不想帮忙了吗？”  
与其说是提问，不如说是在强迫——怎么能不帮？不许不帮。

“就像我帮‘主人’那样就可以了。”  
低沉的男声震动着心脏，让堂本刚不禁联想到底谁家会养这么欧桑的猫咪啊？

 

被自己的脑洞笑到的人手上突然来了劲儿，真的复制起了堂本光一给自己用的那些手法。  
小脑袋里都是什么猫咪会穿西装，会发出欧吉桑吸咖啡的声音，会打游戏到凌晨，还在学校的车间修机床。  
要被自己笑死了。

 

脑袋里走神也体现在了手上，他揉的一下轻一下重，乱七八糟的快感差点就让光一老师把持不住。

摁下男孩的手，对方还疑惑的向他眨眼。二话不说就吻住了好看的眼睑，眼里懵懂又色情的闪光是自己体内的开关——向他的清纯性感进行报复的开关。

在耳边低语——你好浪费时间啊，先学着吧。

 

堂本刚被翻过去趴在床上，冰凉的润滑剂从腰窝向下流入缝隙里，液体的低温让他多了一丝不安。

“凉………”  
男孩扭动着身体发出轻柔的声音，想让老师抱抱他。

 

“乖……等下就不凉了…”  
给予额头一个安抚性的吻之后，就伸进了第一根手指。  
窄小的甬道里不是很好搅动，只能进去一点，还被紧张的人夹住不得动弹。

“宝贝…放松…”

另一只手揉上胸前的一点，又扭又捏，和身后的快感一起让堂本刚的大脑失去控制。

“啊…老师………嗯嗯嗯~~~~~~哈~”

堂本刚并不是心理上做好了准备才慢慢放松了身体，而是被身体多处的快感刺激的不知所措的时候，误打误撞的才让老师逮到空伸入了第二根手指。

 

现在想起来真不知道上次自己怎么就直接能让他进来的。

对了！上次是老师让自己先发泄了出来！

这才想起来原因的人终于发觉今天的情况不同于第一次。  
那今天……难道就要这样被手指……  
也太羞耻了。  
可是他现在已经没有办法再思考了。

 

两根手指在身后抽插着，每次探进深处都要四处按压，终于被找到了最敏感的地方。渐渐享受到快感的人身体不再僵硬，舒服的上下扭动小屁股，配合着手指。

 

身体里好痒……

好想要更多……

要更深……

还要……

啊……那里——

 

呻吟也已不似刚才那样带着害羞的意味，男孩放开声大胆的叫着。

溶解了快感的叫声婉转又色情，撞进堂本光一的神经里，像毒药一样被血液输送到全身。被催促着伸进了第三根手指，男孩趴在床上头向后扬起，抓着床单的指节用力到发白。

 

他开始剧烈的颤抖，身后也开始一抽一抽。手指在体内用力又快速的逗弄着那一点，攻击丝毫没有商量的余地。  
在男人的手指感受到一阵连续的抽动后，男孩尖叫着呼喊他的名字，浓厚的白浊从前端迸射而出。

 

身下的人因为强烈快感而泛红的身体，剧烈起伏的胸膛，还有一下下痉挛的身后，都让堂本光一看红了眼。

 

“老师……”  
男孩闭上眼，细细的声音呼唤着。  
啊……哈………  
你快进来吧——

 

“mua—知道了……”  
即使对方不说出来也可以猜到，低下头吻了左肩那颗充满诱惑的痣。堂本光一慢慢进入被自己细心开拓过的地方。

 

温暖，湿润，紧致。  
这样的身体不能再满足他一个健身抖M的欲望了。  
就是要把自己逼迫到一定程度，再去享受成功征服的快感。

 

但这次他差点就高估了自己的意志力。或者说，他低估了堂本刚的情欲。

 

纤细的身体能清楚的感受到老师的茎身只有头部在慢慢向里顶弄，可是已经想要更多了。

费力的抬了抬圆润的屁股，尝试着吞的更深一些。在真的吞进更深之后又受不了的扭动着，想要出来。这让堂本光一有些招架不住，他控制着男孩的腰，不让对方再做会令自己发疯的动作。

这在已经被快感占据大脑的少年眼里，分明就是拒绝。他哼哼着哭了出来，嘴里的嚷嚷夹杂在呻吟里听不清。

 

“怎么了つよ？别怕，我慢慢来——”  
担心着伤到小孩儿的大人很困扰，他可不舍得让堂本刚有一丝一毫的疼痛。

 

凑近了才能听清楚，刚一直在身下让自己“进来”。

 

啪吣一声——  
脑中理智的弦断了。

“还说自己没要求——”  
握着男孩细瘦柔软的腰肢，在一口气深入后紧紧抱住，仿佛要将他钉在自己的下身一般。茎身浅浅的退出，深深的顶入。到达前所未有的地方，刚的两条细腿也要跪不住了。

 

他扭动身体，想稍微避开一些激烈的顶弄，立刻就被老师发现了。  
那人直接掐着腋窝把自己抱了起来，膝盖跪在床头和床铺垂直的交界处，柔软的地方正好变成卡住自己的样子。上身趴在绒面的柔软大床头上。  
老师就在身后，两腿是正座的姿势，而自己的双腿就被那两条肌肉结实的长腿给分开，角度比趴着的时候还要大。  
他的整个臀部就是坐在堂本光一胯上的状态，好比一屁股坐进了靠背椅的最里边那样被卡住，完全不能动弹。身后那里与老师相连，距离为负，根本没有逃脱和钻空子的余地。

 

“这样…你就…跑不了了……”  
一边说一边以停顿的节奏向更深处顶弄，堂本刚双手扒着床头，就像溺水者拉住救命稻草一样，是唯一不会失去意识的希望。

 

卧室里男孩婉转的音调和男人低沉的闷哼交织，一室旖旎。柔软的大床微微摇晃，偶尔发出承受不住欢愉的嘎吱声。床单早不知第几次去迎接男孩的液体，可耕耘的人还未播种。

 

堂本刚已经到了对快感麻木的地步了，他红着眼，哑了嗓，哭着和堂本光一说不要了，受不了了。

不知道哪里被刺激到了，堂本刚觉得下身又有什么要射出来，可是又和刚才的感受不一样。他疑惑着，直到又被人握住分身才明白。  
是要失禁了吗。  
不可以，不能当着老师的面，怎么能——

 

还没来得及想好怎么开口，前端就有一股温热的液体流出，稀释的样子和刚才的浊液完全不同。

看到自己被做到尿了出来，刚的心里涌起一阵羞耻感。真情实感的伤心着哭了出来，身后一下就缴紧了对方的粗大。  
堂本光一也在双重的快感下冲刺，终于受不了的在男孩体内释放。原来他的男孩已经舒服到失禁的地步了。

 

还没从尿出来的羞耻里回神的人，被这一阵阵滚烫的拍打激的前端又冒出了些什么。身体里热热的，男人持续而有力的浇灌着敏感处，刚的嘴里有嗯嗯啊啊的冒出些呻吟。  
老师在自己体内抽动、释放——生理和心理的快感同时作用。他已经没机会考虑太多了，又舒服又累，两眼一闭就昏睡了过去。

 

而堂本老师像是预料到一般，没有任何惊讶，只是爱恋的细细亲吻没力气的人。虽然堂本刚已经昏昏沉沉的睡了过去，但他还是坏心眼的一边退出一边顶弄，直到男孩实在没力气发出好听的哼唧声才停止。

 

抱着人去好好清理了一番，睡着的孩子极其乖巧。长长的睫毛，卷翘的很好看，被吻到嘟起的小嘴，简直就是在召唤着你去采撷的红樱桃。身体还没完全缓过来就被放入热水中，情欲的粉色不仅没有褪去，反倒被染的更深了。  
堂本刚现在就像一藤甜甜的葡萄，绿叶的清泠里散发着快要成熟的香味。惹人怜爱。

充满爱心的大叔细致的给男孩清理，生怕第二天醒来他有什么不适。累到睁不开眼的人也放心的交出自己，前后都是安全感。

 

 

 

感谢看到这里的你  
(*ﾟ∀ﾟ)❤


End file.
